Dimensional Rip
by ForeverShallNatureThrive
Summary: One year after the MAR heaven War, Mrs. Toramizu won a contest, and the prize was tickets on a plane that could go faster than light. However, they go so fast that a rip occurs in the dimensions, and they are tossed right back into MAR heaven.
1. Chapter 1

Ahahaha... So, this is my first fanfiction... forgive me if it is horrible... and... I'll be using some Japanese words... and I do not own MAR. So enjoy! And I know the title is horrible.

* * *

"Mom, this is so cool! We get to ride on the first airplane to ever be able to go faster than the speed of light!" Ginta Toramizu cheered.

"Heh, guess my books are good enough to win rewards like this, huh?" Mrs. Toramizu smiled.

"Of course my wife's books are great!" Danna-san grinned like a maniac. "I wouldn't have married her if it weren't like that!"

Ginta ran around in circles excitedly, cheering all the way. "Hey mom! There are four tickets, right? We still should have one more, right? So I can invite someone, right? Like Koyuki, right?"

"Why do you have to say 'right?' over and over again?" complained Mrs. Toramizu. "But yes, you can invite your girlfriend."

"Yay!" Ginta cheered as loudly as he could, causing birds miles away to fly away in terror. He then proceeded to run as fast as he could to get to the house of Koyuki, who was indeed his girlfriend now, one year after the MAR Heaven war.

Koyuki, of course, said yes, and they both cheered as loudly as they could, which caused a certain 5-year-old boy to wake up…

They raced to Ginta's house, and exclaimed their ecstasy at riding a plane faster than the speed of light.

Mrs. Toramizu then said, "You know, the tickets say any time we want… Why don't we head there now? Since you guys look like you're going to explode."

"YES!!" screamed Ginta and Koyuki. They ran around in circles, crying, "YAY! YAY! YAY!"

Mrs. Toramizu turned to Danna-san. "Did you feed him chocolate? Or sugar?"

"Well, I may have given him a chocolate bar that said 'extra sugar'…"

"You know that he'll get hyper! AND whenever Ginta gets hyper, Koyuki gets hyper! BAKA!" Danna-san cowered under the fierce blows of Mrs. Toramizu and one of her paperback books.

2 hours, a bathroom break, a car ride, and a very loudly sung song later, Ginta, his family, and his girlfriend Koyuki were at the airport, singing the final chorus of a song with 55 verses. (Well, Mrs. Toramizu was actually asking them to sing quieter.) As soon as they finished, a jolly, fat man in an aviator cap greeted them cheerfully. "So, you're Missus Tor'miz', right?"

"It's Tor-uh-mi-zu. Yeah, that's me." Mrs. Toramizu replied evenly, ignoring the people behind her who were running around and horse-playing. "Knock it off!"

"Don't wanna!" Danna-san cried out.

"Juvenile idiots." Mrs. Toramizu palmed her forehead. "Anyways, I'm here to redeem these tickets I won for winning that contest."

"Right 'way." The man grinned a very toothy grin and announced, "Follow me, fellas." Everyone followed him to a plane. It was small, fitting up to 5 people, and looked quite impressive. (I'm not good at describing planes and mechanics, so I'll leave it there)

"Pile in!" He declared. "Now, I be the pilot o' this 'ere plane. 'er name's Bessie. She' da mos' dang perfect plane ah' ever took c'ntrol of. Yeppers!"

Mrs. Toramizu was uncertain, but she was already in the plane, when suddenly the pilot's voice burst out, "Well, whaddya know! 'Tis a stowaway!" He lifted a young boy, no older than 5, up by the back of his shirt.

"Lemme go!" the boy screamed. "Lemme go, or else Mommy will haunt you!"

The pilot chuckled. "There ain't no ghosts, sonny, now when I put you down, you better git right outta here and don't come back in."

"No! Mommy wanted to go at the speed of light someday! I want to help her!"

"Let him come, it won't hurt anything." Danna-san's voice broke through the fight.

"If 'e comes, we ain't gonna be able to fly! Bessie will only fly if dere're 5 people or less!"

"Well then…" Danna-san allowed a wolfish smile to cross his face.

"Wha!" the pilot cried out as Danna-san pushed the pilot out of the plane. (Reminder: The plane did not take off yet. The pilot was not hurt!)

The pilot tried to scramble back on, but Mrs. Toramizu said quietly to the guards, "Would you mind taking this man away? He is a nuisance. My husband and I can pilot the plane ourselves."

"Yes, Ma'am!" the guards saluted crisply before dragging the pilot off to someplace.

"Yeehaa! I got free rein, now, right?" Danna-san grinned widely before seizing the controls.

"Okay, press the accelerator pedal like on a car, right? Hmmm…" He pressed the pedal, and the plane shot forward like a rock out of a sling.

"WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO!!" Danna-san, Ginta, and Koyuki screamed.

"Mom, isn't it great?" the little boy asked a small box, which he opened slightly for a few moments to reveal ashes.

"Start going up unless you want to run into the forest in front of the runway!" Mrs. Toramizu screamed.

"Kay!" Danna-san replied. "Sooo… you… pull on this, according to that one book, right? Alrighty, get ready to FLY!!"

He pulled on the steering wheel, and the plane began to lift… Then it turned perfectly vertical while shooting up. Mrs. Toramizu checked the speedometer. They were past the speed of sound, now, but not yet the speed of light.

They were halfway through the troposphere, now. Mrs. Toramizu nervously said, "Ummm… Shouldn't we start going back down, now?"

"Fine." Danna-san pouted slightly, but then pushed on the wheel. The plane was now exactly perpendicular to the ground.

"PULL ON THE WHEEL AND MAKE US PARALLEL TO THE GROUND, BAKA!!" Mrs. Toramizu screamed. She noticed the speedometer. One more mile per hour and they'd be going faster than the speed of light.

Danna-san pulled on the wheel… a tad bit too hard. The wheel came off in his hands, and so the plane remained perpendicular to the ground, with no way to steer it.

"I'll fix it!" Danna-san screamed. He punched random buttons. The wheels rolled out, then back in, wipers wiped the windows, and various other things happened, but none of them had any effect. They were going so fast they couldn't read anything now, and Danna-san noticed a big red button.

"This must be emergency brakes!" he called out. Unbeknownst to him, the plane had actually been constructed to assist the pilot, who was a heavy drinker, run away from police. So the red button was for emergency **boosters**.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**" Everyone screamed, then Mrs. Toramizu called out, "We have breached the speed of light!"

The ground hurtled towards them, threatening them. They were all held back into their seats so tightly that not so much as a finger could be raised.

In the instant before they hit the ground, a black, purple, and red hole opened in the ground and swallowed them. Suddenly, the plane was still, and everyone was released from his or her seats. They seemed to be floating.

"Mom! Look! It's purple outside!" The 5-year-old cried! And indeed it was purple outside. Swirling purple shadows swirled outside their windows.

Abruptly, the plane suddenly disappeared from around them, and they were all floating in the vortex. The swirls were so peaceful, that one by one, they all fell asleep, except Ginta. He stared around at the abnormal settings, too excited to be lured to sleep. Suddenly, the boy and his box vanished in the same way that people had vanished in MAR Heaven vanished when using Andata. Then Mrs. Toramizu disappeared. Then Danna-san. Then Koyuki. Ginta felt pressure closing around him, and he suddenly went unconscious, and went too.

"Uhhh…" Ginta moaned as he tried to open his eyes. He felt tired and sore. He opened his eyes a slit… And jumped up.

"Omigod, where are we?" To his right were the ruins of the plane. To his left were all the people who had been with him, all snoring gently. He felt that there was something familiar about that place, though… out of habit, (If not talking to anyone else, he often would accidentally say Babbo) he muttered, "Guess we're not in Kansas anymore, huh, Babbo?"

Not expecting a reply, he jumped 20 feet into the air when he heard a familiar gruff voice reply, "What is this Kansas you speak of?"

"B… Babbo?!" Ginta cried out with astonishment.

"Who else?" Babbo turned around… And jumped back when he saw Ginta. "Wah! I thought you were just another voice in my head… Gomen, Ginta."

"Babbo! Why?"

Ginta's question wasn't answered by Babbo, because it was then he heard another familiar voice, this one female, shrieking, "GINTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!"

Ginta turned around just in time to be knocked over by the pink blur that was the witch Dorothy.

Ginta's last thought before all thoughts were lost as Dorothy hugged him was, 'Why? Why are Babbo and Dorothy here? Did… Did we end up back in MAR Heaven?'

* * *

So was it good, bad, horrible, despicable, endearing? Please review to let me know. And Gomen means sorry. And I might be slow on this, because I am everyday going to first work on my story on Fictionpress, then work on this story. But I think I can make another chapter of this by tomorrow or the day after. So, 再见 (Bye in Chinese) and Ja ne(Bye in Japanese)!


	2. Chapter 2

Me- Hi people who I have unhappily had to ignore for the past couple of weeks! I'm so sorry about not putting anything up at all for so long! There was a blackout, and my family didn't get power for 8 days!  
OC who shows up in this chapter- But you've been gone for several weeks. What about the rest?  
Me- When school started again, I got soo much homework I couldn't even finish it all! NOT MY FAULT!  
OC- Yes it is. You spent all your time after that watching Shugo Chara. And so you completely ignored your homework.  
Me- But I like Shugo Chara!  
OC- You like it too much.  
Me- Well I've started now, okay?  
OC- And plus you only started on Shugo Chara this week. There's still more!  
Me- Um, Tsubasa?  
OC- And?  
Me- AoM... and obsessing over Alviss.  
OC- Alviss already has enough stalkers.  
Me- I AM NOT A STALKER! And it's no worse than how much my friend obsesses over Joe Jonas and gushes over him to me even though I didn't know who he was until a couple weeks ago!  
OC- mmhmm.  
Me- Hey! I just realized... WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?!  
OC- Because you said that you thought maybe that it would be a good idea to talk to your characters before and after each story because in all the fanfictions you read they made it interesting and so I thought I'd stop by.  
Me- I was going to invite you later! Grr... starts chasing OC around with a baseball bat that I technically do not own  
OC- Ouch! Well, anyways, the person who is whacking me with a baseball bat... OW! Does not own MAR... OW OW OW! In any way... OUCH! But she does own me whacking abruptly stops all OCs in the story, and any ARMs not mentioned in the original MAR.

* * *

"Gintan! I missed you sooo much!" squealed Dorothy as she squeezed Ginta to death in a giant hug.

"Hey! Get away from my boyfriend!" Koyuki cried.

"I'll hug him as much as I want even if he is your… wait… did you say boyfriend?"

"Yes, that's what I said."

"What! Noooo! My beloved Gintan, how dare you cheat on me!! Waaah!!" Dorothy sobbed.

"Uhhh…" Ginta stood, not knowing what to say. Fortunately, help came in the form of a certain Luberian.

"Dorothy-chan, don't cheat on your husband!" Nanashi somehow managed to frown and grin at the same time.

"Dorothy, you're married?" Ginta had an inquiring look on his face.

"Yup! To the handsome and dashing Nanashi-kun!" Dorothy exclaimed proudly.

"If you think so highly of me, then why were you crying about how Ginta cheated on you? By the way, nice to see you again, Ginta."

"What? It's no worse than how you always woo girls even though you're married to me, too."

"But I'm never serious."

"I'm not either!"

"Where's everyone else?" Ginta broke up the fighting.

"Well, Al-chan is here. He came for training, since we have an excellent training facility and excellent fighters here. Um… Alan is here, too, but I think he's drunk right now. Gaira got drunk with him. Jack is off visiting his mom; by the way, he's married to Pano now. As you can see, Babbo, Dorothy-chan, and I are here… and I think that's all for our little war game group."

"I want to talk to all the people I can that I knew!" Ginta exclaimed.

"Only Al-chan is in any state for chatting. He refused to drink any Pupura juice, no matter how hard we worked to get him to drink some! Anyways… AL-CHAN!! GET OUT HERE!! GINTA AND DANNA-SAN CAME BACK WITH SOME OTHER PEOPLE!!"

"Guardian Arm, 13 Totem Pole!" A familiar voice called out. Nanashi barely dodged in time.

"Al-chan, why'd you attack me?" Nanashi whined.

"I'm fairly sure that I instructed you not to call me 'Al-chan'!" Alviss came into sight, looking about the same as before, the only difference being that he was taller by a bit. He glared at Nanashi.

"But it's fun, ne, _Al-chan_?" Nanashi smirked.

"Humph." Alviss hmphed slightly. He chose to look towards Ginta and incline his head slightly to say hi.

"Long-time no see, Alviss!" Ginta grinned, happy as ever. A girl came out of the building as he said those words. Ginta didn't recognize her at all. "Is she someone I don't know?" Ginta inquired.

"Oh, her? She's just someone who fell from the sky a few days ago." Nanashi gestured as though it were no big deal.

"OUT OF THE SKY?!" Ginta yelled, shocked and delighted at the same time.

"Yes, out of the sky, now stop busting my eardrums!" Alviss spoke, annoyed.

The girl seemed to drift towards them. Her hair was blacker than midnight black, and her eyes were earth-brown. She wore a simple white cotton dress, and a pendant.

"Hi! What's your name? Mine's Ginta!" Ginta introduced himself very loudly.

"Lillith. Or Lily. Whichever you prefer." Her voice was not even close to being warm, in fact, it was more on the border of coldness. She spoke very quietly, and seemed to be trying to avoid to say much more about herself. Pulling the topic of the conversation away from her, she said, "Who is that young man?"

"Hm? Me? Or Danna—er, dad?"

"Nay, I mean the one behind you. In the wreckage of the airplane."

"Um… I'll go see." Ginta was fairly sure that the only ones on the plane had been his family, Koyuki, and the boy.

"_Wait a sec…_" Ginta thought, "_where did the boy go?"_

When he turned around, he saw a young man with floppy brown hair that was a bit too long. Not much more could be seen of his face, because his head was slumped down on his chest. He clutched to his body a small box, the one that had held the ashes of the mother of the little boy. After a few moments, the limp body stirred, and groaned slightly.

"M… mother?" He shot up, then looked around wildly. Then he looked down and saw the box, and sighed in relief. "Good, you're okay." He then looked up, and saw Ginta, Ginta's family, and Koyuki. "Oh! Um… Arigato for letting me go with you on the plane! I guess I should leave now…" He turned around… and saw forest. He turned around again… and saw the Luberia Fortress. "Um… Where's the exit?"

"Ah… Did he grow up really fast?" Ginta was dumbfounded. It was almost definitely the little boy, but he was taller than Ginta, looked like a college student, and had stubble on his chin.

Alviss now spoke, "You're in MÄR Heaven. My guess is that, since you're group didn't come by Gatekeeper Clown, there could have been some alterations to some of you. Looks like you were lucky this time. Only one person got affected, it seems."

"Hardly lucky," muttered the boy-turned-man. He then said, "Well, it seems I'll be here for a while. My name is Andrew."

"Andrew-kun, huh? What a cute name!" Dorothy half-swooned, then she started flirting, which resulted in Nanashi complaining, which resulted in a large argument, which resulted in lightning and bad singing. Everyone else decided to go into the Luberia Fortress to grab a bite to eat.

In the lunch line, Danna was in front, then Mrs. Toramizu, then Andrew, then a couple of civilians, then Lily, then Koyuki, then Ginta. "So..." Ginta seemed determined to make the cold girl, Lily, his friend. "Do you have any hobbies?"

Koyuki said, "You know, that is one of the most common opening phrases to use. Can't you think of something better?"

Lily didn't even turn around as she said, "none worth mentioning."

Koyuki obviously had no doubt in her mind that she was the only one for Ginta, and wanted another friend too, so she supplied Ginta with what to say.

"Do you enjoy company?" Koyuki hissed to Ginta.

"Do you enjoy company?" Ginta asked.

"Not especially."

Koyuki spoke aloud this time, just to be sure that she was correct. "Do you like anyone?"

"If you mean as lovers or crushes, nope. If you mean friends, then no." Lily's reply was instantaneous.

"Well that probably means she doesn't want to be friends..." Koyuki slumped.

By now everyone had gotten lunches, and were sitting down, Lily at the farthest point from everyone.

"She's really a loner, isn't she?" Babbo noted.

"She never gets close to anyone... so I suppose you're right. But man, she is strong! When I tried to flirt, she grabbed me by the wrist and tossed me at least 5 miles!" Nanashi grinned.

Everyone gaped, Lily excluded. Then Dorothy said, "Then I used Zephyrus Broom to toss you another 10 miles." to break the tension. Everyone laughed, Lily excluded again.

Ginta decided to ask a question that had been nagging at him a little. "Why doesn't she have magical power? Knowing your eye for the potentially powerful, I would have thought you would have started training her."

Nanashi sighed and said, "She trains in every martial art, but she doesn't have any ARMs to train magical power with. And she won't accept any, not even for training. weird, huh?"

Everyone nodded, except for Lily, who was staring off into space, ignoring the conversation.

Suddenly, the fortress shook, and dirt tumbled down from the ceiling.

"We're under attack!" yelled the watchman.

* * *

Me- Yay yay happy happy yay yay!  
Lily- What? By the way, I'm the OC that spoke to the person calling herself 'Me' in the beginning.  
Me- I left a sort of Cliffhanger!  
Lily- Baka.  
Me- I AM NOT A BAKA!! Oh yeah, also, I'm going to add another chapter super fast even though it won't be a chapter because it's a list of pairings that I don't feel like sticking here.  
Lily- Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Which means idiot, moron, jerk, dunce, empty-head, and other words referring to a lack of intelligence or any kind of insult.  
Me-... Anyhow I'm just going to leave and make you leave...  
Lily- Bye.  
Me- WAIT A SEC QUESTION FOR EVERYONE!! Do you want Snow to be merged with Koyuki or do you want them seperate? I need to know so that I go progress forwards!


	3. List of Pairings

GintaxKoyuki

OCxOCxOC (OC love triangle! Cuz I feel like it. XP)

DorothyxNanashi

JackxPano

Danna-sanxMrs. Toramizu (Obviously)

RolanxCandice

PhantomxDiana (I'm not sure about this one, but I'm considering bringing them back. I don't know for sure.)

That's about it so far, I think. Tell me if I missed anyone. This list is prior to change, meaning it could change whenever I feel like moving the couples around. Or when I get a huge torrent of people opposing something. I am open to suggestions, but don't be overly rude, onegai(please).

I deleted the AlvissxOC pairing because 1: It would have been strange, and 2: Alviss isn't the type to get mushy anyhow. There are probably going to be more changes later...


	4. Chapter 3

Lily: You take way too long.  
Me: So?  
Lily: It's been a couple days already! STOP WATCHING SHUGO CHARA AND START WRITING!!  
Me: Well, I'm working right now, right? Since I'm typing this?  
Lily: You're typing a meaningless conversation at this exact moment.  
Me:... Well, read and enjoy.  
Lily: And remember, this person, calling herself 'Me', who is trying to decide on what name she wants you people to call her, does not own MAR in any way. And she wants to make adjustments to the last chapter because all the little star thingies disappeared, but she decided not to. And she's sad because no one has visited her story for the past few days. Make her happy, or else she'll probably end up torturing me...

* * *

Even as the building shook, there was no trace of panic. Everyone simply began to file out of side caves as warriors rushed out the front to confront the monster. However, as the warriors saw exactly how large the monster was, they skittered away, dismayed. It was at least as twice as tall as the fortress, and as Ginta and the crew rushed outside, it let out a bellow so awe- and fright-inspiring that the warriors scrambled away in terror. Ginta yelled in joy, shouting "OMG it's a giant gorilla!" and Nanashi sighed, "Again with the giant gorillas...". Alviss humphed and said, "It's not even as tall as my 13 Totem Poles. Pathetic." And Andrew stared, then reacted as any other 5 year old kid would (Despite being in a college-student age body), "Wow, Mom, look! A giant gorrilla!" Dorothy chuckled, "Ohohoho! A gorilla, eh? No match for the great Dorothy!" And Lily simply looked bored.

"Lemme take care of this!" Nanashi pulled out his ARM, Electric Eye, but was instantly snatched up by the gorrila, with his arms pinned to his sides and his sides (and his entire body) being squeezed and crushed. Dorothy cried out, alarmed, "I'll save you, Nanashi-kun!" and pulled out her Broom of Zephyrus. She was snatched up in the same way as Nanashi.

Ginta yelled in anger. "How dare you take my friends captive! I'll destroy you!!" and he picked up Babbo. The gorilla seemed to grimace, then he kicked Ginta into the side of the mountain. "Gintan!" Dorothy cried, but her arms were pinned to her sides, therefore preventing her from summoning any ARMs.

"It seems it has an aversion to ARMs..." Alviss noted. Andrew didn't reply. Instead, he ran to where Ginta was, and checked his pulse, which was moving the same as usual.

Lily didn't seem to care a whole lot. Emotionlessly, she walked up to it, then jumped up and kicked his knee, using her kick to propel herself away as his leg shot out. He fell, flailing his arms, and Nanashi and Dorothy were freed. "Electric Eye!" "Zephyrus Broom!" Both cries were heard simultaneously, and the gorrila had his head cut off as he was electrocuted. Instead of bleeding, though, he shattered, sort of. He turned into a mud statue and then globules of mud shot from his body everywhere, turning the area brown. In the end, only a single hair (a normal gorilla hair) remained. No one noticed, however, that a globule of mud rose up and covered the hair. It then flattened and looked normal, but the hair was gone.

After all that excitement, they simply walked back into the fortress, finished their food, and then scattered to their rooms to take a nap.

They awoke to the sound of banging. Everyone was asleep (it was 2 o'clock AM), but the main characters of this story awoke and went downstairs to investigate. Slowly, they tiptoed to the door. Nanashi whispered, "Weapon ARM, Griffin Lance!" and nodded to everyone else. Very quickly, they pushed open the door and Nanashi shoved the lance out, not thinking that it could be anyone on their side...

Jack cried out, "Wah!" and stumbled backwards just in time to avoid having his throat sliced.

"Hey!" a female voice yelled, and the Weapon ARM Ball Hammer crashed into Nanashi's face, sending him flying. "Don't threaten my boyfriend, you two-faced, lily-livered baka of a... Oh, it's just Nanashi."

"Ow..." Nanashi whined as he got up. "That hurt!"

"That's what you get for shoving your stupid lance in my boyfriend's face!" she retorted.

Ginta shouted in exuberance, "Jack, you have a girlfriend now?" Jack nodded triumphantly and happily.

"Shush, you'll wake up the whole fort, baka!" Dorothy chided.

"Gomen." Ginta looked ashamed for a moment, then immediately became happy again. "Jack's got a girlfriend!!" He yelled again. Dorothy sighed and palmed her forehead.

"Yup! ... Hey wait... Ginta, aren't you supposed to be in your own world right now?" Jack's face was thoughtful. Koyuki tried to explain what had happened while Ginta munched on some fruit.

"I am starved!" He announced. Then he stopped chewing as the wide double doors leading to the main dining room burst open. Alan stood proud and tall in the doorway, Gaira behind him. They then both collapsed, moaning in harmony, "Ohh my head!!"

Ginta sweatdropped, then shouted, "OSSAN!! JII-SAN!! I'M BACK!!" (Author's note: I'm not certain if that's how you would spell those two words, but it's all I can think of right now... they both mean old man, I'm pretty sure...)

Alan moaned, "Don't yell so loud, Gin- wait, am I hallucinating? Is that really you?" Suddenly, a cat walked in front of him and he screamed and cowered in fear.

"Yes, it's me!" Ginta grinned, then he chased the cat around, with Babbo in tow, because he felt like it.

Gaira half-listened and half groaned in agony. "This is the worst hangover I've had since we won the second-to last battle in the original War Games..." he muttered to himself.

"Let's train, Babbo!" Ginta proclaimed jubilantly. He paid no heed as Babbo sputtered, and he ignored the fact that it was only 2 o'clock. He ran up to Alan, and yelled, "Ossan, use the Training Gate!"

"Sure." He agreed, thinking that anything would be all right as long as it stopped Ginta's yelling. Then Lily said, "Open up a second one for me."

Alan looked confused. "Why don't you both go in the same training gate?" he asked.

"Because I don't want to be in the same training gate as a baka."

"Why did you just call me a baka?!" Ginta yelled, maddened.

"Because that's what you are, baka." Lily was expressionless.

"I will not tolerate an insult from you!" Ginta yelled, copying his mother.

"Good for you."

"Yes, it is good, isn't it?"

"... baka."

"Hey!" Ginta yelled. "I am NOT a baka! Babbo, Version 1, Hammer ARM!!"

He charged... and found his fist stopped.

The heavyweight hammer, driven by an amazing amount of force, had been stopped by a single finger. Lily held her hand out, but the only thing touching the round metal ball was a single one of her fingers. No magic, no ARMs, no tricks. Just a finger.

"What--?" Ginta was stunned for a moment, then he had no more time to be stunned as Lily flicked the metal ball and sent him flying.

"Wow..." Everyone oohed and aahed except for Ginta and Lily.

"Oww..." Ginta got up slowly. He glared at Lily, saying, "Why did you just do that?!"

"Because you attempted to attack me." Lily's composure was cool, calm, and collected. She didn't seem to care at all that Ginta was mad at her.

"Because you called me a baka!"

"That would be because that is what you are. There's no changing that."

Angered, Ginta called out, "Babbo, Version 2! Bubble Launcher!" He pointed the gun and started shooting.

Lily looked on calmly, and seemed to allow the bubbles to gather around her. After they exploded, though, she wasn't there.

"What... AGH!!" Ginta screamed as Lily appeared behind him and then elbowed him in the back. Hard. He fell over, breathing hard.

Emotionlessly, Lily strode to the buffet table, popped a grape in her mouth, chewed, swallowed, and jumped into one of the training gates that had just formed.

Ginta swore for a few moments, then went into his training gate. Jack, after a moment's hesitation, followed, with Pano right behind him.

Alan had figured out how to keep the training gate going while still being able to sleep, eat, and move around, so he just curled up and started snoring.

And everyone else just thought about what had happened.

Eventually, they went to their beds, one by one. And they slept for the rest of the day.

* * *

Me: Did it turn out good?  
Lily: Mmhmm. I guess. It's up to the readers.  
Me: True, true. Hey, I've decided completely. As soon as I get everything together and in working order, I am going to make you the main character! How's that? Since I want to have people know how you feel. I'm going to give you a really angsty past, too! -Smiles brightly  
Lily: That's very... nice... of you.  
Me: Yup! Anyways... Also, I'm going to be writing a Halloween fanfic. I'm working on it now, and I will put it up on the day before Halloween, probably. If you like my writing, then look out for it!  
Lily: Mmhmm. Hey, which OC are you putting with Alviss? According to your pairings list.  
Me: That's a secret!  
Lily: Evil secret keeper!  
Me: I know! -smiles  
Lily: Don't forget, you need to tell 'Me' whether you want her to have Koyuki and Snow merged or not. She put a poll on her profile page, and you can leave a review. Don't mind about making her upset, she doesn't really care when she's insulted.  
Me: It already happens at school. It's not like it'll make any difference if it happens on a website, too.  
Lily: So I guess you're going to make me say bye.  
Me: Yes.  
Lily: Bye.


	5. Chapter 4

I AM SO SO SO SORRY!!! I haven't typed in sooo long, and I feel so bad, but my mind hated me and wouldn't give me any ideas for a while!!!...... I only was able to get back on track recently. As a reconciliation, I made the chapter longer than all my other chapters... although that made it take even longer. Sorry! Also, I kicked Lily out of this little talking bit before and after the chapter, because I wasn't sure whether anyone cared whether she was here or not. If you want her to keep talking before and after the chapter, review and tell me or send me a message telling me you want her to talk to me before the chapter.

Also, I didn't do the Halloween story because I don't like to take notes about things and so I completely forgot how exactly I was going to make the candycarrot evil. That fact also deterred me from making a Thanksgiving oneshot, or a Christmas oneshot or a New Years oneshot or anything. I'd make a Valentine's Day oneshot except that'd give away some of the couples I have planned for later that no one except for me knows about yet.

Also, if anyone has sent me a message already and I haven't replied yet, it's probably because I've read it and then forgotten to reply. My head is too messed up from trying to juggle typing fanfictions, doing school homework, doing Kumon homework, and finding some way to convince my parents to let me have another sleepover at my best friend's house who lives really far away. So sorry if I've offended you or something. It's not on purpose. Anyways, here's the story.

* * *

Lily's Training Gate - 3rd Person

"AGGH!! I hate this!" Lily screamed in frustration. She punched a rock, shattering it without any trouble whatsoever, not even hurting her hand. "I hate this! Hate it, hate it, hate it! Why am I so useless?!"

An ARM fell to the floor, forgotten in her fury.

"Always... I can't... it's so... Argh!" Lily looked up to glare at the tree in front of her, her eyes full of anger, hatred, and despair.

Pulling out another ARM, she tried again. "Nature ARM, Zeus's Fist!" The ARM, a bracelet of bronze links linked together with a golden fist dangling, surrounded by perfectly made lightning bolts, did nothing but sway in the slight breeze. "Onegai..." she pleaded with the inanimate object. "Why won't you activate? Why can't I use ARMs?" The bracelet glinted at her but did nothing else.

She was fully aware of her lack of magical aura, and she was fully aware that no ARMs ever worked for her. Except for one, which she had activated by accident when she came to MAR Heaven, but that was lost now.

Suddenly, stone golems rose around her. "This simple?" she muttered. She cast aside the ARM and leaped at the golem. Kicking one in the face, she kept her mind utterly blank in everything except for her fighting instincts. In a few moments, they all had crumbled, and she landed lightly on her feet, in the center where she had first started.

"Feh. That was too easy." Lily smirked slightly, allowing thoughts to flood her head again. Then despair came along with her thought that it would have been even easier with an ARM. She glared in anguish at the two ARMs on the ground.

"Why can't I use ARMs?"

* * *

In Ginta's Training Gate - Ginta's POV - First Person

This is soo annoying! How could one person be that strong? I know I'm strong enough, and Babbo's Version 1 is really really hard, but still she stopped it! How is that possible?

Well, there's not much for it but to train, I guess... Hey! What was that noise?.... Something in the bushes...?

"Babbo, Version 1-B!" I called out, and I stabbed the sharp point into the bush.

"Wah!" Jack yelled. Wait, Jack? Oops.

"How dare you! Weapon ARM, Ball Hammer!" Oh no... Pano...

I felt a clonk on my skull, and I keeled over, a very large bump on my head.

* * *

In Ginta's Training Gate - 3rd Person

"Uh, Pano, I don't think that was the smartest idea..." Jack muttered as he stared down at Ginta, who was snoring loudly on the ground.

"Well, he tried to stab you!"

"Still... Well, not much to do about it. I guess I'll grow lunch. Weapon ARM, Battle Scoop! Grow, Earth Beans!" Almost instantly, a beanstalk grew, with beans hanging off of it so heavily the beanstalk was bending over slightly, despite the sturdy stem.

Ginta only woke up when the beans were roasting over a fire.

"Something smells good!" He grinned, jumping up.

"Heh, Ginta, you always wake up when there's food." Jack grinned.

The next hour was spent eating... and eating... and eating... Ginta's stomach seemed bottomless. Long after Pano had stopped, Ginta, Jack and Babbo kept stuffing their faces. Finally, Jack keeled over, his stomach stretched to the point where it looked like he'd eaten one of those giant yoga balls (still inflated). A few minutes after that, Babbo rolled over once and said, "Full now..." And still Ginta kept stuffing his face full of beans and potatoes.

"F-fine! You win! You ate more than I did!" Jack wheezed out.

"Daf's no da poi!" Ginta exclaimed, his mouth filled.

"What?" Pano asked, sitting neatly on the floor next to Jack.

Ginta swallowed hard. "I said, that's not the point!"

"What do you mean by that?"

Ginta grabbed another potato in one hand, and another bean in the other. "I'm still hungry!" he said before stuffing the food into his mouth.

Pano's jaw practically hit the floor. If Jack had been sitting upright, the same would have happened to him, but instead he groaned and rolled over. "How can you eat so much?" And Babbo stared in shock, since his jaw was already on the floor anyways.

30 minutes later...

The pile of food (which had been taller than Ginta and Jack combined) was decimated, leaving only crumbs left. Ginta held the final potato in his hand, and without a second thought, he shoved it down his throat.

"Man, that was good!" he grinned, then frowned. "But I'm still hungry."

Jack, whose stomach had deflated slightly, allowing him to sit up, and Pano's jaws hit the floor.

"There is no way..." Pano muttered.

"I can't believe it..." Jack stared at the crumbs, then at Ginta, who didn't show a single sign of fullness.

"There's something wrong with your metabolism..." Pano spoke again.

Ignoring this, Ginta yelled, "Alright, time to train! Babbo, Version 1! Ball Hammer!" and he ran around smashing boulders while Babbo complained about not having enough time to digest his food.

* * *

Lily's Training Gate - 3rd Person

Lily let out a sigh, feeling water running down her still-clothed shoulders. Then she breathed in again, deeply. She forced her thoughts to become blank, to only focus on the falling water around her. Already 30 days had passed in the gate, and though she had no trouble at all about not seeing another living soul, she was getting bored. It was boring for her, because all the guardians sent to help her train were overly weak and she could destroy them almost instantly.

Thinking back, she reminisced a little about when she had come into MAR Heaven.

* * *

Flashback - Lily's POV - First person.

Fear. Complete blackness. Not a soul in sight. Then stars, plenty of stars, more than there should be on Earth. Something glowed. Then I was falling, falling faster than I should have been, falling so fast I would certainly be dashed to pieces...

That was most of what I could remember about coming here. I just remember those things. My mind had shut down out of terror, and I couldn't stand it. I didn't like being afraid. But there was nothing I could do to not be afraid.

Then I remember a large splash as I hit the water. I thought I should have gone splat, thanks to gravity, but... I floated to the surface of the lake I had landed in, and I stared up at a starry sky, untainted by any human interference. I couldn't recognize anything. Everything was different, strange. I wondered what had happened to me. Did I die? Was this heaven? Probably not. I could feel little tiny bits of pain in the places of my body that weren't numb.

Then a shout rang out into the night. "Boss, I think it landed in the lake!"

"We should go check it out, whatever it was. It certainly didn't look like a shooting star. Ne, Al-chan?" A man's voice, serious in the beginning, then suddenly joking.

"This is a serious matter, Nanashi. For all we know, whatever fell could be dangerous." A different person's voice. I became afraid again. Where was I? Where could I hide? I don't know who these people are!

Then, before I could react, a man with long blond hair, almost as long as mine, although my hair was black, and a red bandana tied over one of his eyes was standing over me. He stared. Then another person came up to stand beside him. A boy, maybe 16 or 17, with spiky dark blue hair and deep blue eyes and two triangles underneath one of his eyes.

Everything was so quiet.... I didn't know what I should have been doing. I just stared at them.

Suddenly, the blond man cried out, "Thank the gods, it's a girl! And a cute one, too!" I continued staring, although my stare grew colder. A breeze flowed around the clearing, and it reminded me that I was still capable of moving. I swam easily to the edge of the lake, with more ease than I should have had, to where they were, then I pulled myself up. I was still wearing a T-shirt with an orange smiley on it, and faded jeans. Clothes from my old world. I attempted to leave, but men armed with daggers, lances, and spears instantly blocked my way.

"Hey, hey! Why is a cute girl like you falling from skies in the middle of the night?" The blond man called.

"..." I remained silent. The air became slightly strained from the lack of talking.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"...No." I reluctantly replied. No matter how I looked at it, I wasn't anywhere on Earth anymore. I definitely wouldn't be able to find my way around anywhere here.

"Then you should come stay at Luberia Fortress!" The man grinned as the boy grimaced.

"Fine..." I was hesitant to respond, even though I already knew I had no other choice.

"My name is Nanashi!"

"Your name is 'no name'?" I couldn't help giggling inside of myself, although I kept myself steady on the outside.

"Yup! And this person is Al-chan!" The boy with blue hair promptly took out a rod from seemingly nowhere and whacked Nanashi on the head.

"Baka." He grimaced, then turned to me and said, "My name is Alviss."

"Nice to meet you, I guess... I'm Lily."

"Come on, let's go!" Nanashi jumped up and led his men back to his fortress, a huge bump growing on his head.

* * *

Lily's Training Gate - 3rd Person

Lily shook her head, dispelling the rest of the memories. The rest was pointless. She went to the Fortress, and settled in, making herself a routine that would let her be as useful as possible without having to talk too much. She met plenty of people despite her attempts to seclude herself, including the fairy Bell. And that was about the extent of her time in MAR Heaven so far.

Suddenly, the bushes rustled slightly, then parted to reveal Alviss and Nanashi.

She raised an eyebrow, and Alviss said, "Alan woke up and told us that we all had to train, so we came into this training gate, along with Dorothy, who'll be here soon, and Andrew, Jack, Pano, and Koyuki have chosen to go into Ginta's Training Gate."

"That's nice." She said absentmindedly. Then, before she could react, a large number of bubbles flew to the surface, like someone had just released their entire oxygen supply underwater.

Then a head broke the surface of the water. Everyone stared at the girl, who was now treading water, her red-orange hair floating around her shoulders. The girl hacked and coughed for a moment, then stared at her surroundings.

"Hey, where's my boat? Why's everyone staring at me?" The girl seemed bewildered for an instant.

"..."

The girl popped out of the water, and now it could be seen that she was wearing an orange tank-top, and jeans. And a large amount of bangles on her right wrist.

"Yo! My name's Jenna, a novice pirate!" She grinned, all confusion suddenly lost.

'Her demeanor's almost as bad as Ginta's_..._' thought Lily.

"Hey, seriously, where's my boat? Where are we? Are there lots of people to plunder?" The girl looked around, a comic look on her face, then sighed. "Not one rich person in sight."

"If you're interested in stealing, you should join the Thieves guild, hottie!" Nanashi swooned. Suddently, a broom appeared out of nowhere and whacked Nanashi on the head.

"OW!!!" he exclaimed.

"Serves you right, stupid Nanashi-kun! Stop cheating on me!" Dorothy's pink-haired head and gloved hand emerged from the bushes. The broom flew back to her outstretched hand, and reverted back to an ARM.

"Man, that was awesome! How'd you do it?" Jenna exclaimed.

"Hm? Where'd you come from?" Dorothy finally noticed the girl her husband had been hitting on.

"I'm Jenna, novice pirate, here to plunder!" She grinned, then suddenly faltered and added, "I think."

Alviss broke in. "I'm fairly certain that right now we're in a training gate. There is a reason it's called that, you know."

Nanashi and Dorothy looked sheepish, but Jenna had a few questions. "What do you mean by training gate? Who are you people? Why is my ship not here? Where on Earth are we? How did you do that trick with the broom? Why on earth am I here? Why's the waterfall pink? What is up with those trees? They're not like any I've seen before. What--"

"We get it!" Dorothy exclaimed. "It's not a trick, it's an ARM! Are you another otherworlder or something?"

"Unless we're not on Earth, no." Jenna looked skeptical.

"Well we're not on Earth. We're in MAR Heaven. Actually, in a Training Gate in MAR Heaven." Dorothy replied testily.

"We aren't on Earth?"

"Nope."

"So, we're not on Earth at all."

"Yup."

"So that means... OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!!!" Jenna shrieked so loudly everyone was obliged to cover their ears.

Jenna began muttering to herself, "I knew I shouldn't have gone to the Bermuda Triangle.... Well, I didn't, but still... Hmph! Why didn't Kemry convince me out of it! Now I'm stuck in some random place called MAR Heaven with possibly no way to get back.......... Ugh! Where is he? Lemme think, what was happening...?"

* * *

Flashback - Jenna's POV - First person

Oh man, I am so happy today. There's wind in the sails and wind at my back. I grin in exhilaration, waiting for the call that would say we were about to arrive at our destination. I sit in the front of the boat, staring forward at the beautiful blue-green sea.

"Ma'am! We're about to arrive at the Bermuda Triangle, Ma'am!" called the sentry. I grin in delight, although my grin fades slightly when I see Kemry, my childhood friend and right-hand man approach me. He's about 3 years older than me, and tall and handsome. He has dark brown hair and hazel eyes that seem to perceive everything. Usually, he has a good eye for the dangers that we would need to avoid, such as a storm up ahead, or an enemy ship. He's kept us out of many a sticky situation, but the penalty for that is that he's really calm and collected all the time. He hardly excites at anything, making him a real party-pooper sometimes. And he usually only pays attention to cold, hard logic whenever I want to fantasize.

"Jennifer." He looked squarely at me.

"Geeze, I told you not to call me Jennifer. I'm Jenna!" I glared at him half-heartedly. Despite his flaws, he's still a great friend, and I appreciate his help. After all, it's rather difficult for a 15 year old to be captain of a ship, isn't it? Although, I can always buy the loyalty of my shipmates, even if they didn't already follow me to even the ends of the earth. We're all friends, and they're all loyal to me. And if they ever doubt me, we've gotten enough plunder for me to buy back their trust. Heh.

"Apologies, but I highly advise against going to the Bermuda Triangle. I worry about what will happen if we go." His hazel eyes looked at me worriedly.

"What's the worst that can happen?" I grin. "All those people who allegedly disappeared were probably bad boaters or had horrible luck. We're good at this, we have good luck, and with our brand-new mini-sub we can go down and salvage quite a few pretty pennies from those wrecks!"

"While that's true, our luck could easily turn, or some supernatural force could be at work there."

I wanted to puff out my cheeks and act childish, but I knew that it wouldn't do any good. "Supernatural forces, eh? Are you sure you haven't been hitting the wine we found in that old shipreck again?" I had no doubt about our luck, and plus, the supernatural forces bit probably came from his newfound fondness for wine. We found an abandoned shipwreck earlier in the week, and found, among other things, several crates full of fines wines. When Kemry tried some, he got hooked, but I think it tastes rather foul.

"No, not yet today." He replied with a perfectly straight face, and I couldn't tell if this was one of his rare jokes or not.

So many hours later, I had gotten bored of sitting there, staring out at the ocean. Kemry had gone to the other side of the boat to check on our crew members. I was the only person in the front half of the boat, since everyone had gone to play cards in the other half. We didn't have a huge crew, so it didn't do a whole lot.

Before I could think another thought, suddenly a cloud rolled over the sun. It was so black and ominous, everyone except for Kemry cowered in fright. Including me. Then it let loose with a huge sheet of icy rain and sleet, even though it was summertime.

"What in the name of--" I began, before the boat suddenly swayed and rocked violently. I couldn't say anything more, I could only hold on the the boat for dear life. The waves were so choppy and fierce I could hardly believe it. The skies were full of dark, angry clouds that released sheet after sheet of icy rain and sleet and now even hail. I managed to choke out, "It's summertime, for God's sake! Why's the weather so cold! It's so---" and I was cut off yet again as a splintering sound came to my ears through the roar of the weather. I risked looking back. Some of the crew members held to the rail, but most clung to the card table. I wanted to giggle, but the conditions were too violent. Then I saw the source of the splintering noise.

_The boat was splintering in half!_

I shrieked in fear. Kemry dared to look up and saw what I was seeing. "Jenna!" He yelled. Through the gale, it sounded faint. "Jenna!" He yelled again, and he began to try to get up.

'No!" I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I could only watch helplessly as he jerked up and forward, trying to reach me. "Jenna!" He yelled one last time, before the boat fully splintered and the two halves came apart. He skidded on the wet surface, and for a moment my heart stopped, then he slipped towards a rail and grabbed onto it.

I couldn't see anything else of that half of the boat any more. I could only clutch helplessly at the rail I had been leaning against before the storm.

My mind screamed for mercy, while my numbed body tried to shift slightly.

Then the half of the boat pitched, and the rail I was holding onto went _RIP!_and I flew off the boat, still clutching my bit of rail. At first, the water was cold and cruel, and I shivered. Then suddenly, as I sank, it turned warmer. Like how it should feel in the summertime. Then the water shifted from salt to clearwater. I could tell, because I opened my mouth and let out my entire oxygen supply, and tasted nice, cool but not cold water, not salty in any way.

Then I surfaced, and got into the predicament I'm in now.

* * *

Lily's Training Gate - 3rd Person

Jenna didn't realize she was recounting her adventure out loud, at least not until her tale had elicited gasps of shock from those around her.

"Huh, what? Was I talking out loud? Gomen, gomen! I have a bad habit of doing that." She laughed, embarrased.

The first person to break the silence after that was Nanashi. "So... was this Kemry person... your boyfriend?" He asked in the kind of way one would ask someone they wanted to court.

"Hey! Don't start cheating on me again!" Dorothy glared. Then suddenly, the glare melted, and she asked Jenna, "Was Kemry a cute person? A hottie? Is he the 'strong and silent' type?" She swooned.

"Hypocrite." Alviss muttered. A fight broke out between Nanashi and Dorothy, although it ended quickly.

"Back to training!" Dorothy was cheerful again. They split up in the dimension, and trained for the rest of the 60 days.

* * *

Finished! I'm so proud of myself! :D Please Review and tell me whether it turned out okay! It took so long to type it all, but it's my longest chapter yet! I'm not going to type a long paragraph here because I'm too hyper and I want to put this chapter where all can see it as soon as possible! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I think, in my mind, typing out a story is the bread, and the reviews about it are the toppings that make it perfect! Even if the toppings are bitter! I invite people to point out problems in the story or displeasure, so that I can try to adjust it so that more people will enjoy it. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 5

Yay! I'm proud of myself. I updated quickly! Hehe. No one's mentioned bringing Lily back to talk before and after chapters at all, so she's still not going to be here. Oh yeah, I forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter, and I'm too lazy to type it into the last chapter and then replace it, so I'm just going to put the disclaimer here twice.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own MAR Heaven. I only own Jenna, Andrew, Kemry, Lily, other assorted OCs, and their ARMs.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own MAR Heaven. I only own Jenna, Andrew, Kemry, Lily, other assorted OCs, and their ARMs.**

* * *

Luberia Fortress - 3rd Person

"A POOL PARTY?!" Lily asked incredulously.

"Yup!" Dorothy grinned.

"POOL PARTY!" yelled Ginta gleefully.

"Nuh-uh. No way. I am not going to a pool party." Lily crossed her arms and shook her head.

"You haven't got a choice." Dorothy shot at Lily.

"Yes I do. I can lock myself in my room." Lily replied, and she practically flew to her room. There was a sound of a door closing and then a lock clicking.

Dorothy grinned evilly now. "Just according to plan. Nanashi, darling, hand over the spare keys." Nanashi handed over a ring of keys with an evil glint in his eyes.

Dorothy marched up the stairs, shoved the key into the door, and threw the door open.

Lily started with shock, and attempted to escape. "Too late." Dorothy muttered, and grabbed Lily by the arm. "Come on, we need to get you into a swimsuit."

She marched Lily to the changing room, shoved a package into her arms, and pushed her into the room. "Now change into that and then come out! I'll be standing guard here, so don't think about running away!"

* * *

Luberia Outdoor Pool at Nighttime - 3rd Person

"Cannonball!" shouted Ginta. He landed in the water with a huge splash.

"Me too!" shrieked Koyuki, and she jumped in after him.

"GINTAN!!!" Dorothy squealed, and she jumped in after them.

"Dorothy-chan!" Nanashi whined, and he jumped in after all of them.

"Baka." Alviss muttered.

"WOOHOO!" Danna-san yelled, and cannonballed into the water.

"Careful, don't give yourself a concussion, idiot!" Mrs. Toramizu scolded.

Jenna had been in the water before they all had gotten in, and was now swimming swiftly and silently. That is, until she popped up, shouted boo, grabbed Andrew and dragged him into the water.

Alan was passed out on a deck chair, snoring, a three-quarters empty cup of beer beside him on the table. Gaira-san was doing the same thing on a different chair.

Bell was flitting around, playing at diving at the water, skimming her fingers on it for an instant, then shooting back up like a mini rocket.

Ed was pitifully trying to swim, and was pretty much half drowning himself. Bell occasionally dived down and dragged him back up.

Pano was flirting with Jack, and daring him to go into the superheated hot tub with her.

Everyone was wearing the same things that they'd worn the first time they'd had a pool party during the war games (in the anime). Andrew was wearing swimming trunks, and Jenna was wearing a one-piece that she had found in the changing room that looked pretty much like a Speedo.

And Lily was wearing something that looked like a purple bikini that had a light purple-pink filmy material hanging from the top part, reaching her belly button, and a long skirt of the same material, with a slit in the side. She was leaning against a wall, and staring at the ground. "If I'd known that she could take the spare keys from Nanashi and unlock my door, I would have picked something out for myself that was less conspicuous!" she fumed to herself.

"Why aren't you in the water?" she jumped slightly when she heard Alviss's voice beside her.

"I don't feel like it." she muttered. "Why aren't you in the water?"

"Same reason as you." he chuckled. "You're younger than me, you should be swimming and having fun."

"I'm only younger by one year, that hardly counts, and you're not even close to the age where you can make those kinds of remarks!"

Then Dorothy paused in her chasing of Ginta, and noticed that Lily was not in the pool. "Hey, Lily!" Lily stiffened. "You should be in the water! Don't put my precious effort of getting you into a swimsuit to waste!"

When there was no response, Dorothy jumped out, grabbed Lily, and dragged her to the edge of the pool. "Jump." commanded Dorothy.

Lily twitched but did nothing else.

Dorothy then decided to shove her into the water. Lily's long black hair billowed behind her, and in that single instant when she was falling, Dorothy noticed something on her back.

When Lily bobbed up, sputtering, Dorothy said, "Hey, Lily, what was that?"

"What was what?" Lily responded crossly.

"That black feather!"

"What black feather?"

"On your back!"

"There's a black feather on my back?"

"I thought I saw one!"

Before any more words could be spoken between the two girls, Ginta yelled, "OW!"

"What?" Nanashi swam over. "What happened?"

"It felt like I got stung by a bee!"

"A bee. In the water. Very likely." Alviss called sarcastically.

Then Lily noticed a dark shadow in the water where the Ginta and Nanashi were. "Ginta! Nanashi! SWIM AWAY FROM THERE!" startled, the two boys did so.

Suddenly, a swarm of fish leapt up from the water, where the shadow was. However, these weren't normal fish. Of course. They were sleek and silver, and about as big as a hand. Attached to their fins on the side were gray slimey tentacles, and attached to the tentacles were small stingers. And then, rather than a back fin, they had 2 webbed feet that they could press together to work like a back fin.

The fish fell back into the water, and for a moment all was silent. Then suddenly dozens of small silver fish heads popped up from the water and they began swimming around furiously, trying to reach whoever was closest. Everyone screamed and clambered out of the pool as fast as they could. Except for most of the team MAR members and the dimension travelers, who clambered out of the pool but didn't scream too much.

Everyone cleared out of the pool, and Ginta was acting as a lifeguard, trying to help people hurry out as fast as they could. When the last person got out, he made to get out as well, but the wave of fishes reached him. He cried out in pain as he was stung, over and over.

"GINTAN!!!" screeched Dorothy, and then she yelled, "Zephyrus Broom! Cyclone!" and the fished were tossed hither and thither. Dorothy dived into the pool and pulled up Ginta's limp body. Before the fish could regroup, she was flying on her broom to a relatively far place from the pool. At first she panicked, until she realized that he was gently snoring. "What?" she wondered for an instant, but then she was forced to turn around as screaming erupted again.

The fish were on their webbed feet, and were waddling rather quickly to everyone. Their tentacles shot out, and for a few moments everyone was paralyzed. Then the people closest to the fish were hit by tentacles, and in a few instants they fell over.

Then war broke out between the people who could fight and the fishes. Everyone used their usual weapons (Ginta used Babbo, Version 3) and Jenna and Andrew pulled out their newest weapon ARMs that had been shipped from Caldia. Dorothy knew that Lily couldn't use ARMs, so she didn't get one.

Literally hundreds of dead fish lay on the ground, but more and more kept erupting from the pool. It looked hopeless.

Then a voice boomed out, "Target acquired, hah hah." and a red genie floated up from the mass of fishes. Instantly all the fishes stopped fighting, and all fighting in general stopped.

"Get the girl with the black hair and the powerful aura." His deep voice rang out. For a few instants, everyone just stood there, then suddenly all the fishes turned to Lily and lunged.

"Kuso!" she yelled in fury, before she was engulfed in a mass of fishes.

Everyone rushed to help, and Ginta woke up and helped, and eventually the genie muttered, "Darn, out of fish. Finish this and put her to sleep already!" and then it was possible to see Lily's head through the thinning mass of fish.

"I'm surprised you're not asleep yet. Most people fall asleep with one sting." the genie muttered in surprise.

"I'm guessing that if I fall asleep you're going to do something horrible and painful to me, so I'm trying to avoid falling asleep." She replied.

"Kuso, a few more stings and I definitely will fall asleep..." she thought through the sleepy haze in her mind. Only sheer willpower kept her from falling asleep.

Suddenly, the fish were blown backwards by some strange and new force. Lily's hair parted on her back to reveal two black feather tattoos, just underneath her shoulders. The sharp part that people in the old days would write with were pointing towards the base of her neck. The feathers glowed, and then a burst of white sparks erupted from them. The white sparks came together and formed a glowing white form shaped like wings. Then the whiteness shattered, and left behind black, feathered wings. Not thinking another thought, Lily pounded her new wings and shot up into the sky.

The genie glared in anger. All of the fishes were dead. He shouted, "This is not the end! I will take you to my master!" and then he poofed into nothingness.

"Huff... huff..." Lily was breathing heavily, and suddenly she pitched forwards, and her wings folded. Alviss caught her easily. "I think," he said, "that we need to get her to her room so she can sleep."

The tired group took her to her room and laid her down. Her wings dissolved, leaving behind only the two feather tattoos. "She has some explaining to do when she wakes up!" Dorothy declared, and everyone else nodded, then trudged off to their beds, battle-weary.

And Alan and Gaira slept through the whole thing.

* * *

Hehe. I finished. I typed this whole thing in one sitting. Actually 5 sittings, since I got up several times for a snack. But still. I typed the whole thing in a day. I'm so proud of myself! Hehe. Please review and tell me if it's horrible or not. Also please mention if you want me to have Lily or any of the other characters talking before and after chapters. :P Anyways thank you for reading and please review!


	7. Chapter 6

Nyah, I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'm working on trying to update weekly, but it's hard for me... oh well. Anyhow, disclaimer and then story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own MAR, and I do not own any characters in MAR, the only things in this story that I own are Jenna, Andrew, Kemry, Lily, and other assorted OCs and their ARMS and also the storyline.**

**

* * *

**

Luberia Fortress - 3rd Person

Lily woke to a loud clamor downstairs, with much yelling, screaming, and banging of pots.

"Huh-wha?..." she mumbled sleepily, and she stumbled downstairs, still clad in her bloodstained clothes from yesterday that still had rips in the back where her wings had torn through..

"I'm telling you, that girl's dangerous! There could be something about her that'll draw enemies who'll kill us! Or even worse, she could be planning to kill us all in our sleep!" Dorothy's voice, loud, shrill, and angry.

"We won the War Games, we probably won't need to worry about her if she is planning on doing something bad, and plus she's a hottie!" Nanashi's voice was calm, at least until the last part.

"GINTA, PUT THAT DOWN!!! NO, DANNA-SAN, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO--" A shout of pain rang out, then Mrs. Toramizu, who had been the one yelling, groaned. 2 pots and 1 pan clattered to the ground, making an ear-splitting racket.

Lily entered the kitchen to see Danna-san howling and running around, clutching his utterly burnt hand, Koyuki chasing him with Healing/Holy(which was it?) Angel ARM, Nanashi reclining on a chair as Dorothy attempted to beat him to death with the most recent issue of MARTIAN Times, Ginta running around clanging two pots (which still had some porridge in them), Babbo glaring at Ginta with a sleeping cap on, Jenna chasing Ginta because she wanted a pot too, Andrew snoring on the floor, and other assorted things happening quite early in the morning.

Everyone except Ginta and his family and Andrew stopped what they were doing and stared at Lily as though she were a ghost as she stepped in.

"What?" She murmured sleepily.

"You have some explaining to do, missy!" Dorothy cried out.

"Nani? Huh?" Lily rubbed her eyes.

"She means the tattoos on your back, hon." Nanashi grinned as Dorothy smacked him.

"Tattoos? I have tattoos on my back?"

"No duh!" Dorothy was getting really mad now.

Lily twisted around, trying to see her back. "Huh, how odd. I seem be still wearing the clothes I was swimming in... and they're bloody."

"Can't you remember last night?" Koyuki asked while still chasing Danna-san.

"No... what happened? I remember shouting something, and we were at the pool... but I can't remember much else."

"How odd." Babbo grunted slightly before attempting to fall asleep again.

"In any case, you can't walk around in bloody swimwear. You need to find something else to wear!" Dorothy was suddenly exuberant.

"Huh...?" Lily was dragged upstairs by an overexcited Dorothy and Koyuki, with Koyuki yelling back, "Toramizu-san, could you use the Holy ARM on Danna-san?"

Mrs. Toramizu groaned, then grabbed the ARM and activated it. "Holy ARM, Healing Angel!"

Danna-san stopped howling and plonked himself down into a chair. "So."

"So." Mrs. Toramizu remained standing.

"We do need to take some course of action, though. There has to have been some kind of purpose for why those things came last night." Alviss spoke up.

"Probably their purpose has something to do with the tattoos." Alan cleared his head of the hangover-induced fog for a few moments.

"The tattoos and possibly the girl." Gaira mumbled from the cot he was sleeping on.

Alviss nodded. Ginta paused for a moment and said, "She can't be THAT bad. I don't think she'll betray us on purpose."

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud squealing from none other than Dorothy. "FINISHED!!!"

Koyuki and Dorothy practically flew downstairs, dragging Lily behind them. She was dressed in an orange tank top and jeans... Koyuki said, "We found pants made of weird material and told her to wear them!"

Lily sighed. "What were we talking about?"

Alviss watched her warily as he said, "You and the tattoos."

"I have no clue where I got them from, but they definitely were not there before I came here." Lily spoke firmly.

Dorothy was about to respond when suddenly the earth shook, hard enough to cause everyone standing to fall.

"UWAH!" Koyuki cried out as a hole opened up beneath her.

"KOYUKI!" Ginta screamed as he turned around to see her falling.

Then everyone's (besides Koyuki's, since she'd fallen in the hole) attention was diverted as a man broke through the wall, shouting "Weapon ARM, Poseidon's Trident!" He slammed it into the ground and the ground shook again. (1)

"Who are you?" Nanashi demanded, suddenly at the front of the group, standing a few feet away from the man.

"Me? A stranger.' The man smirked as Galian and several other people rushed down. "Joy, more prey for the master!"

The man looked quite pleased, and strangely looked like a combination of Nanashi and a calico cat (calico because of what he was wearing, and his hair was brown streaked with white and black).

Nanashi growled, and took out his Griffon Lance. He then dashed at the stranger and swung hard at the stranger's head...

...Only to have it caught on the prongs of the trident.

"Fool." with a flick of the trident, he sent the Griffon Lance skittering away and then stabbed at Nanashi, who barely avoided it by jumping backwards.

"Electric..." Nanashi began as he jumped backwards, "Eye!" he shouted as he landed, and lightning leapt out from between his hands, hitting the stranger.

"Owwwwwwwwww! That hurt!" the stranger glared, and leapt at Nanashi with the trident, although some of the spectators couldn't help snickering at the way his hair was smoking. When Nanashi jumped back, he slammed the trident into the ground, and the ground shook yet again. Another hole opened up underneath Dorothy, and she fell with a shriek.

"Dimension ARM..." The stranger mumbled, and a rip in the air appeared next to him. "I've secured enough for the master, now secure the fortress so we can come back here later to pick up some more." A grunt was heard through the rip, then the stranger said, "Guardian ARM! (A/N I'm not naming most of the stranger's ARMs because I'm too lazy.)"

Leather-winged vultures rose from the holes in the ground, and to everyone's horror they were carrying the limp and slightly bloodied forms of Koyuki and Dorothy.

"DOROTHY-CHAN!!!" "KOYUKI!!!" Nanashi and Ginta cried out, but already the birds were gone.

"Nice meeting you. I'll be back tomorrow for two more snacks for the master. Ta-ta!" The stranger smirked, then leapt out the hole in the wall, leaving the whole group in the lobby gaping at where he had just been standing.

* * *

Well! Finished! =D I am so proud of myself, I updated both of my stories on my birthday! =D Hehe. Please review! Pwetty pwease? For my birthday? Haha. Byebye! Hope you enjoyed it! I will update as soon as I can!... Unless the story's horrible. Please tell me if I'm a bad writer so I know not to torture you poor people with my bad writing. Thank you! Bye!

(1) Poseidon was the god of the seas and could cause earthquakes and tidal waves by slamming his trident into the ground.


	8. Chapter 7

Well! It seems that once again I've failed to update quickly!... Please forgive me! TT-TT After today, I'm going to resolve to update every two weeks at the latest... That means that the little bit of quality there is will drop, though... I'm not good at writing under pressure. Oh yeah, and there will be no lemons or yaoi in this entire thing. It will become rather depressing later, though, probably.

Oh, and _italics_ are thoughts. =3

And also... THIS TIME I SWEAR I WILL MAKE AT LEAST ONE HALLOWEEN ONESHOT!!! PROMISE!!! In fact if I have enough time I was planning on making a MAR Halloween oneshot, and a SSBB one, and a few others possibly. =)

One more thing, I'm updating the Pairings List, too. =)

****

Disclaimer

: I do not own MAR, and I do not own any characters in MAR, the only things in this story that I own are Jenna, Andrew, Kemry, Lily, and other assorted OCs and their ARMS and also the storyline. Unless someone thought of it before me... TT-TT

* * *

Luberia Fortress - 3rd Person

"Dorothy... Dorothy..." Nanashi slammed his fist against the wall. "There are damsels in distress, and all we can do... is sit here.... ARGH! And I... couldn't... beat that person..." _Dorothy... gomen..._

A sparkling drop fell past the bandanna and onto his arm. _Kuso..._

Everyone just sat around in the dining hall, some shocked silent and some chattering nervously about what just happened. A tense, suffocating aura had descended on the room, and Ginta's every attempt at rallying them fell upon deaf ears.

And so, a day passed, with people all anxiously muttering until sleep. The next morning, as some rubbed sleep from their eyes, a tremor quaked through the earth once more.

_He's back!_ was the universal thought of everyone as another hole was knocked into the wall and he jumped in.

"Well, hello there, Nameless Nanashi." The man smirked, as Nanashi had instantly charged at the hole, only to fall from the aftershocks of the small earthquake.

"Why, you...!" Nanashi clenched his fist as he stood up.

Then Jenna suddenly came up, seemingly out of nowhere to the two men, and put her arm in front of Nanashi, holding him back. "I want a turn ! And Dorothy-chan gave me a kawaii new ARM a while ago that I want to test!"

The enemy blinked for a few moments, then regained his poise. "Humph. So you'll sacrifice yourself to my master? Such a kind girl, but I'll need another 3 sacrifices. Master is hungrier than usual."

"Weapon ARM, Ring Dagger x 2!" Jenna grinned, a dagger in each hand. "I'm not sacrificing myself to anyone! I'll defeat you for sure!"

She dove at her opponent, daggers glinting and eager to bite into flesh, though they were met with the Poseidon's Trident.

"Don't get cocky, dear." The man smirked again. "I'll have you flat on your back in no time."

"Nah, I think it'll be the opposite!" Jenna was smiling, but somehow looked positively menacing. "Hehe... activate! Magic Stones!"

"WHAT?!" The man bellowed in surprise, as magic stones glowed to life on the hilts of Jenna's Ring Daggers.

The blades glowed, and seemed to morph into aqua-blue water, which for a moment simple stayed there, water suspended in the form of a dagger blade. Then they exploded, like water balloons, and the water grew and surrounded first the Poseidon's Trident, then the man's forearms, before slowing down so that everyone could think.

"I guess I won't get to use my kawaii ARM today. You didn't pose any problem just because you're surprised by my daggers." Jenna smiled jubilantly as the water crept up his arm. She then let go of the two magic-stone imbued daggers and took out a third Ring Dagger and, shoving him down, held it to his throat.

"Now, where are Dorothy-chan and Koyuki-chan?" she purred.

"... I'll never tell..." The man forced out, and he would have forced himself up enough for his throat to be pierced by the blade, had Nanashi not knocked Jenna aside and replaced the dagger blade with the handle (A/N Or whatever the stick-part is) of the Griffon Lance, therefore not allowing the man to simply kill himself.

"We want answers, so give them." Nanashi growled, and the bandana slipped slightly, showing one very enraged-looking eye.

The man gulped slightly. "Th-they were supposed to be eaten yesterday! B-b-but!" He stuttered a surprisingly small amount for someone staring right into Nanashi's eye at the time. "Th-th-they weren't eaten b-because Master s-said they w-would be fed to his Guardian ARMs t-tonight!"

Nanashi looked menacing for a few more moments, then calmed down. _They're not eaten yet. We can still save them. _"Lead us to your 'Master' then." Nanashi frowned down at the man.

Nodding, the man was allowed to stand up, then his wrists were tied just in case, and they walked off in the direction the man said in a formation that the man was in front, leading, but very close behind were Ginta and Nanashi, prepared to recapture him if he were to run again.

The man growled under his breath, "If I could I'd lead them somewhere dangerous, but I have no doubt they'd kill me if I did so..."

After several minutes of trekking, the small ragtag group arrived at a cave. "In here." The man grunted.

"By the way," Jenna piped up, "We don't know your name. What is it?"

".........." The man was silent as he stood at the entrance of the cave.

"Come on, what is it?" Jenna prodded.

"............... Lorian." **(A/N I have no clue where the name came from but I have the feeling I'd read it before somewhere or something like it so that's why it occured to me... please tell me if I accidentally used someone else's name, I don't want to be accidentally stealing...)** the man whispered quietly. _Although the master simply refers to me as Low... because I am the lowest of the low..._

"Lorian? That's a kawaii name!" Jenna grinned happily, her flame-colored hair seeming to glow brighter.

_...Kawaii?_ Everyone in the immediate vincinity besides Jenna sweatdropped.

When everyone's eyes had cleared and adjusted to the blinding light, there were oohs and aahs at the lush and extravagant area before them.

"Fur sofas... pearl doors... diamond doorknobs... what is this place?" Jenna was starry-eyed, while everyone looked around in shock.

"This is the master's lair," Lorian grimaced. "He didn't like the cave feeling of the place, so he decorated a bit."

"A-anyhow, we should go in." Lorian coughed.

Nanashi grimaced, instantly somber again. "If this is a trap, your head is coming off... kawaii name or not."

Lorian thought, _If only it was a trap... then I wouldn't have to deal with the punishment from the master later._

Inside the cave, it was dark, dank, and cave-y. Jenna squealed at least 5 times from various things, like dripping stalactites, mice, spiders, etc.

Then, rather abruptly, they rounded a corner and were hit in the face by a blinding light.

"Agh! What--!" everyone shouted, and everyone fell back a step except for Lorian, who was used to this.

When everyone's eyes had cleared and adjusted to the blinding light, there were oohs and aahs at the lush and extravagant area before them.

"Fur sofas... pearl doors... diamond doorknobs... what is this place?" Jenna was starry-eyed, while everyone looked around in shock.

"This is the master's lair," Lorian grimaced. "He didn't like the cave feeling of the place, so he decorated a bit."

Venturing in a bit further, they saw a giant pool up ahead, with strangely crystalline blue water.

"Looks like we'll have to swim." Nanashi remarked, and Lorian nodded.

"Scylla and Charbydis reside in this pool. The master is too reluctant to return them to ARM form, after all."

For a few moments, they waded, then suddenly they found themselves swimming through currents, and when Jenna looked back for a peek at the luxury again, she saw a cave wall.

At that moment, everyone realized that they were no longer in the same beautifully strange pool, but in dank, murky water in a darkened cave, and nearly everyone was shocked at how they'd failed to notice the change of scenery.

"Oh-hoh! Lorian, I told you not to bring extras." A booming voice was heard through the cave to all but Ginta and Nanashi, who noticed 3 figures ahead. 1 was Dorothy and Koyuki tied together, limp, and on a small raft. Another was high up on a pillar. Lily noticed the high up Guardian, and muttered tensely, "Scylla." And another was barely seen because most of its bulk was under the surface of the water, and Lily said its name. "Charbydis."

* * *

Yup! That's all I'm typing for now. Because I'm too lazy to type the rest and also have to type a chapter for my other fanfic. And fix the pairings list.

I also wanted to write a Moon Festival oneshot because I adore the moon cakes that we eat then. :D They're so good.......

Baibai! Please review for me so I know if it's good or not! :D


	9. Chapter 8

Did I break my promise already? Sh*t, I feel so guilty, today was even busier than I'd expected, I'm lucky I managed to get it finished by today...

**_Disclaimer: I do not own MAR, and I do not own any characters in MAR, the only things in this story that I own are Jenna, Andrew, Kemry, Lily, and other assorted OCs and their ARMS and also the storyline. Unless someone thought of it before me... TT-TT_**

* * *

Lorian watched both sides blankly. _Seriously, there's no point in this at all. Master wouldn't have to feed his ARMs if he just reverted them back to accessories, and this weird group wouldn't need to chase after the two females if they just accepted that they'd be eaten. It's a shame Master has cannibalistic tendencies, but oh well._

"Well then, Low, kill them so it'll be easier for me to fry them. I won't mind if you drown them. Use the first ARM I gave you." The master chuckled, sitting high upon a pillar. He appeared to be sitting on a throne of bones, which could be seen because _they were glowing_. The shadows cast from the brightly glowing bone throne hid the master's appearance, showing him as a shadow.

"But Master, if I use the Poseidon's Trident, I'll drown myself as well!" Lorian looked annoyed.

"Did I not give you an ARM so you could avoid drowning yourself?"

"Whoever you got it from, it was crap. It exploded when I tried to use it and nearly killed me."

"... I will kill that ARM dealer..."

Suddenly, a long _something_ shot down faster than most people could see and nearly snatched up Koyuki, and would have if Ginta's quick thinking and desperation hadn't come into play.

"BABBO, VERSION 2! BUBBLE LAUNCHER!" **(A/N assume that Ginta brought Babbo somehow even though Babbo should have been too heavy to swim with...)** Ginta shot rounds of bubbles that immediately exploded on contact with whatever the thing was. A hiss was heard from above as what was left of the thing was pulled back up.

Without warning, scores more of them flew down, snagging up Nanashi, Ginta, and Jenna, the rest plunging under the surface and coming up with a variety of fish.

"Babbo, version 1-B!" "Griffon Lance!" "Ring Dagger!" Yes, many sharp ARMs were called out, but it was too late for them to slice their captors.

They were deposited on the top of the pillar, and came face-to-face with a horrible monster, the Guardian ARM Scylla. It was halfway submerged in its own private little pool, but one could still see her face, grotseque and strangely animalistic. Her upper body was that of a shapely woman's, but disfigured as if someone had torn it apart and attempted to paste the pieces back together. Underneath the water, dark cyan bubbles rose up and popped on the surface, releasing some kind of acid into the pool. Emerging from the pool were the '_somethings_', thing, snaky and yet doglike appendages of the Guardian ARM, with cruel, hard yellow eyes and sharp teeth so tiny one shouldn't be able to see it, and yet you saw it and knew how painful it would be to feel them biting you.

The fish weren't as lucky as them, though, and she and her dog-like appendages tore into them, raining fish blood onto the people below. Even Nanashi and Ginta, used to gore from the War Games, had to turn away from the bloody sight before them. Each little appendage would lightning-fast sink its tiny teeth into a tiny bite, and the entire fish would be, for possibly a nanosecond, covered in the little things, then they would all pull apart, literally tearing the fish to pieces. Scylla's eating habits were a bit less bloody, as she used her pale, slimy, slithery arms to tear apart the fish and eat the little snippets of meat one by one.

Shuddering, Nanashi whispered, "I'd rather not end up like that..."

Ginta and Jenna nodded in numb agreement, and if Jenna were less paralyzed by fear, she might have screamed at the sight. But it was too frightening, too mesmerizing. She kept watching the sight before her, unused to quite so much gore. Sure, she'd seen pretty bad things, but this was so......

Back down below, Charbydis opened its huge mouth and began to suck in water. Gallons of water. More than that. You could see the water level going down... Frantically, the people left still in the water attempted to swim away from the giant hole, but were still being pulled towards it. And soon after that...

Andrew blinked in surprise as his feet touched the bottom. "I'm standing!"

In fact, he could see silvery fish darting about, away from the gaping cavern of Charbydis's mouth, which was almost out of the water now.

There wasn't much detail to say about this monster. It was a giant, black, heaving blob, a giant slug with a mouth that was hardly distinguishable from the rest of it.

Almost instantaneously, the cavern filled with water again so quickly the humans were nearly crushed. They were swimming desperately to the surface through now nearly fish-less water, but the surface was so high above their heads now, but thankfully they all somehow managed to make it back to the air in time to see a flash.

Looking up, they saw the 'Master' holding up an ARM, apparently a bracelet, although it was hard to tell from this distance. In a bored tone, he said, "Nature ARM, Copy." He was holding a still-live fish, and as they watched, fishes exactly like the one he was holding appeared in the air and fell the great distance down back into the lake. Some slapped onto the raft that Koyuki and Dorothy was on, and miraculously the raft hadn't been swallowed this time.

Somehow seeing their puzzled faces, he shrugged. "What, when there's no humans, they need fish to eat."

Making a face, Lily finally said, "Why are we just swimming here like there's not a monster next to us that apparently wants to eat us?"

You could almost see the lightbulb above Andrew's head. "Oh yeah!"

With an expression on her face like, "You fail", Lily shook her head and said, "Are you going to kill it or should I? I can't fight well in the water."

Andrew nodded, and said, "Weapon ARM, Necklace Blade!" It was a gift given to him by Nanashi's friend, Stanley, an exact copy of the one hanging around his neck right now.

Swimming quickly to Charbydis, he dug the blade into it, and using the blade as a vaulting pole of sorts, he jumped up into the air with it, pulling out the sword at the same time. Focusing all his weight into his hands holding the blade, he plummeted straight down, and his sword pierced the gooey hide.

With a strange sound that sounded like a shriek-roar combo, Charbydis immediately began sucking in water while bucking up and down as best as it could, causing choppy waters all around, and unfortunately flipping the raft that Koyuki and Dorothy were on.

* * *

And I'm stopping it there cuz I feel like it and cuz I need to finish this now or else I won't be able to post this today. .

Btw, which version was Alice? 5 or 6? I forgot... I really need to re-watch MAR...

Please review!


End file.
